


Thinking of a change

by grimmswan



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: But will put up with it for Chloe if he has to, F/M, Lucifer hates the cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 09:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10160414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmswan/pseuds/grimmswan
Summary: Set before the start of season two. Chloe is thinking about leaving Los Angeles. She and Lucifer have a conversation about it. One shot





	

“There seems to be something troubling you, detective. You are awfully distracted today. Is it anything juicy?”  
“Just been thinking about a fresh start.”  
After everything that happened the past couple years, Chloe had been wondering if it was best to leave Los Angeles and start again in a new city. A fresh start for her and her daughter.  
She had mentioned it to Dan. Suggested that a new place might help with their relationship.   
But Dan had been adamant that he would never leave L.A., and that Chloe would have to file for divorce and a custody arrangement if she decided to leave with Trixie.  
“I have been wondering about moving, maybe New York or Miami. Get as far from L.A. as possible. A clean slate for Trixie and me.”  
Chloe wondered what Lucifer’s reaction would be. Would it bother him that she was moving? Would he try to talk her into staying? Would he wine that if she left, he would no longer be a police consultant? Or would he say he would just get another cop to annoy and wish her luck on wherever she chose, and not give a second thought about her or her daughter being out of his life?  
“Well, I much prefer Miami, as New York has those dreadfully cold winters, with ice and snow, I might add. Simply wretched.” Morningstar grimaced.  
“Oh, so you think you’ll come and visit Trixie and me sometime.” Chloe smirked at her partner. Hiding the part of herself that was disappointed he seemed so nonchalant about her leaving.   
At least he seemed to be implying they could stay in touch.  
“Well, I would certainly drop by your house daily. If you were to be a cop in a new city, I would still insist on us working together. Of course, things might be easier if we simply lived under the same roof. Though with Amenadiel and Maze, it would have to be quite large.” Then he looked at Chloe and gave her his devilish smirk, “Unless, you would be interested in sharing a bed, detective.” He straightened as a thought occurred to him. “I could get us one of those rather large mansions right on the beach.” He looked at Chloe. “I’m sure your spawn would love that, most also have pools, so everyone would be happy.”  
Chloe was too shocked at his implying that he would move wherever she moved, to comment on his suggestion about them sharing a bed.  
“Wait, are you saying if Trixie and I move, you’ll come with us?”  
Lucifer rolled his eyes. For a woman who was so very intelligent, she really could be quite dense at times. As if he could ever let her walk out of his life. The mere thought of there being thousands of miles between them left an uneasy feeling in his stomach, like someone was squeezing and twisting it at the same time.   
Like he was missing her already, though she was standing right in front of him.  
“Of course, detective. And though I really hope you choose Miami, I suppose I could open up a new club anywhere. So if your heart is set on New York, I’ll just have to buy warmer clothes.”  
Chloe could not believe what she was hearing. Lucifer Morningstar, the most selfish, self centered man she had ever met, had just told her he would follow her anywhere.  
And he had said it as if it was a simple fact. As if she should have already known that was what he would do.  
“But what about Doctor Linda? You would have to find another shrink.”  
“There is always video chat. Since the good doctor and I have not slept together in a very long time, and I pay her in cash, that would certainly not be a problem.”  
It was just that easy for him? To uproot his life? Start new somewhere else? All because she decided she wanted a fresh start?  
Her own ex husband would not do that for her. And here was Lucifer Morningstar, self proclaimed king of Hell, willing to sacrifice everything for her, to be near her.  
The self proclaimed prince of darkness had been looking at his phone. Obviously finding something, he held it out to her and said “We’re in luck, one of those stock market idiots made too many bad investments and is now having to sell his place. Fool spent more money than he had. Oh, well, bad for him, good for us. It’s on the beach and has a pool, just like I had thought.  
“I haven’t decided on anything, yet, Lucifer. But, when I do, I promise to tell you.” Chloe was worried he was about to buy a house that very moment, and thought it best to inform him she was still unsure of what she wanted to do, before he spent his money.  
Chloe smirked at him, trying to steady her nerves at the revelation on how much Lucifer cared for her and was willing to do some crazy things for her, with some familiar teasing.  
“Are you so determined not to move to someplace cold, that you would buy a fancy mansion for us to live in without first seeing it in person.”  
Completely deadpan and without any hesitation, Lucifer said “Yes, I would buy a whole bloody island, just to keep from freezing my very fine arse off six months out of the year.”


End file.
